


Ace of Spades

by MusicalCatharsis



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, BECAUSE THEY ARE, F/F, F/M, Friends think they're idiots, Hijinks, M/M, Secrets, Slow Burn, maybe not so slight, slight cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalCatharsis/pseuds/MusicalCatharsis
Summary: It was only supposed to be one drunken night between friends, not the rest of their lives.orBellamy and Clark, a bottle of tequila, a deck of cards, and a decision that changes their life forever.





	Ace of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was something I originally imagined for a pairing for Criminal Minds, but it works here and I wanted to write something for lovely Bellarke. I hope you'll stick around to read it.

_ Her head was spinning.  _ __  
  
She was laughing too hard at something that wasn’t even that funny. And as she tilts her head back her vision blurs around the edges. Clarke knows that there is a slippery slope connecting her and Bellamy and one misstep will send them catapulting into one another. But she pushes those thoughts out of her mind in favor for the smooth taste of the tequila sliding down her throat.    
  
_ Her head was spinning, and she was used to drinking tequila. _ __  
  
She wonders how he must be feeling, Mr. I Only Drink Beer. Her skin was on fire: a deep warmth that started at her core and fanned out across her skin. The flames that licked at the edges of her body, the heat that engulfed her and made the woman far too brazen for the current predicament she found herself in. And when she spoke, her voice was deeper than she remembered, the sound edged with obvious desire for this to be more than what it was.    
  
_ Her head was spinning and she was used to drinking on her own in her living room. It was never a problem, watching the contents of the bottle drain lower with each shot poured.  _ __  
  
“Alright, I’ll make you a new deal,” Clarke says as Bellamy pours them both another shot. She waits for him to settle into the cushions and return his arm to the back of the couch. “We play 52 Pick Up and I will take off my cardigan.” She holds up her finger and wags it in the man’s face. “But only my cardigan.”    
  
Her head was spinning, because had it not been running around in circles, she would have known that this was a terrible idea. But she leans forward, the tendrils of her hair flowing down her back as they air dried, in order to grip the deck of cards he had brought into the house with him. She can feel the frayed edge of the cardboard box as she curls her fingers and drags the cards off of the table. There’s fifty two actual playing cards housed in something so small, so rectangular, something so...life changing. Her fingernail slides between the flap and the back of the package and applying a soft amount of pressure, Clarke pulls the flap from its confines and brings the cards into view.    
  
They’re faded, from years of use, and she wonders if he had a weekly poker game with the others that she wasn’t aware of. Did they sit around a table, drinking beer and eating finger foods? Did he ever wonder about her, he must, she surmises as her cardigan drops off of her left shoulder. And in her emboldened state, Clarke lets the material pool in the crook of her elbow as she blinks down at the cards in her hands.    
  
“Deal,” Bellamy says so softly that she’s not sure he even spoke, but she can feel the electric charge change between them. She can feel the heat his body is throwing off, can feel the way her body yearns to gravitate towards him and shakes her head before splitting the deck in her hands and shuffles them.    
  
“Do you know the rules?” She looks back over her shoulder in time to see the man nod, his brown eyes connecting with hers and Clarke feels a sudden rush of emotions. Each pushing against her chest, trying to tell her to stop, and there’s one thought that echoes the loudest across her mind.    
  
_ Echo. His girlfriend. The other woman.  _ __  
  
She ignores the name, pushes the woman so far from her mind as she grips the cards between her thumb and her middle fingers. Clarke curls her index finger and applies just the slightest bit of pressure to the face of the cards and slowly sprays them across her living room floor. But Clarke didn’t think that he would actually pick them up as she watches silently with her head still buzzing. Her eyes widen as the man slides to his knees in order to remove the cards from her floor. And when he’s done, he turns to her with wide eyes as she peels the cardigan from her frame. His eyes burning a hole into her body and causing moisture to pool between her lips.

 

She feels awkward as his eyes remain locked onto the skin covering her arms with each inch of fabric she pulls from her frame. Clarke realizes now that the tank top she is wearing is too thin, as her nipples pebble underneath the flimsy material. A blazing heat starts at the back of her neck and soon engulfs her entire frame, her face flushing bright red as she lets the cardigan drop to the floor beside her pink socked feet. Her eyes close and she can feel her eyelashes resting against her cheeks and for a moment wonders if he finds her beautiful. He must as she feels him move closer to her, his warm hands are a cool shock to her system as he grabs her wrists. 

 

“Stunning,” he whispers. His breath trails across the bridge of her nose, dancing with her freckles, but she stays on alert. One wrong move could end this entire ordeal. One wrong turn could end their friendship…

 

All it takes is one decision to change the course of your life forever, she reminds herself as she feels the exhale of his breath on her lips. Her breath hitches in her throat, and for a moment she feels as if time is standing still. She’s not sure what to do beside keep her eyes closed, and pray for the best outcome possible. 

 

“New deal,” he whispers against her lips. “We play one hand of something, anything, and the loser has to remove another article of clothing.” And suddenly his warmth is gone, and in her hands is the deck of well worn cards, and her heart is beating at a normal pace again, and she can breathe. But the sting of disappointment lingers in the back of her throat. She washes it down with another shakily poured shot of tequila before dealing out the cards. 

 

“Aces are wild,” she mutters. 

 

_ Her head was spinning, and there was no turning back now.  _

* * *

 

“You have to tell him,” Raven whispers loudly into the space between herself, Harper, and Clarke. The woman tries not to dart her eyes over to the man that they were currently talking about and Clarke suddenly wishes that she had never spoken of the night she shared with the one friend that made her eyes rolls into the back of her head.

“I know I have to tell him, Ray, but if I die when I’m doing it, I’m going to haunt your ass,” Clarke hisses back to her best friend. Narrowing her eyes at the other blonde woman, Clarke turns to Harper for help. Who shakes her head and holds up her hands without opening her mouth, but they all know what she means.

“How long have you known,” Harper asks instead. She looks towards Clarke’s midsection and tries to distinguish if there was any change in the woman’s body.

“A few weeks,” Clarke mutters as she closes her eyes and tries to resist laying her hand over her stomach. “It was just one night, one time, why is this happening to me?”

“Well you clearly didn’t use protection,” Raven laughs as she sips from her styrofoam cup, which Clarke hoped housed coffee.

“Could you keep your voice down Raven.” Clarke glares at her friend before letting her eyes dart around the room, trying to make sure that the man in question wasn’t listening to their conversation. “We were just drinking tequila that he brought over, you know. It was supposed to just be us hanging out as friends and apparently I had agreed to strip poker after a few shots and some lowered inhibitions.”

“Who won?”

“Harper, now is not the time for scores-”

“Clearly, Bellamy won and he left behind a score card so...”

“Raven,” Clarke shouts the woman’s name loudly and blushes when she can feel the eyes of the other people in the room turn to look at her. “Nothing to see here, carry on,” she continues before turning back to her conversation. “That is wildly inappropriate.”

“But strip poker with your best friend over a bottle of tequila on a Sunday afternoon isn’t,” Raven fires back. Harper chuckles, earning herself a glare from Clarke over the lip of her bottle of water. “Either way, you need to tell him because sooner or later you’re going to start to show and the man may be dense but he’s not stupid.”

“Oh, and so what am I supposed to do Ray.” Clarke begins after Raven closes her mouth. “Just walk up to him before he leaves for a date with Echo and say ‘hey best friend, I know you’re starting your life over and we made that crazy mistake of sleeping together a few weeks ago,” She pauses to look at Harper who was shaking her head and glares at the other woman before continuing. “You know the weekend you cheated on your very pretty and not so nice to me girlfriend? Yeah and we woke up the next morning naked and hungover on my living room floor – really Raven, I’m talking here, and then am I supposed to say, ‘funny thing is Bell, I’m pregnant’.”

“You’re what?” Clarke stills at his voice and opens her eyes wide as she looks at the two women in front of her.

“Neither one of you could have stopped me?” She places her hand over her mouth before groaning.

“Well we tried,” Harper begins.

Raven continues, “But it’s more fun this way.”


End file.
